he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Dree Elle's Return
Dree Elle's Return is the 53rd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Robby London and directed by Lou Kachivas. When the Horn of Evil is stolen from Trolla, Dree Elle returns to Eternia to warn Orko of the danger...although her little brother Yukkers may prove to be the greater threat. This episode marks the first appearance of Clawful in the series. Synopsis Moral Orko: "In today's story you saw what happened when Yukkers sneezed and accidentally blew into the Horn of Evil. He was just playing around and didn't mean to do anything wrong, but the results were just as bad. Of course, there aren't any Horns of Evil in your house. But there are many things that can be just as dangerous. Many people have been hurt because they were careless and played with things like knives and matches and glasses and tools. So as He-Man always tells me, 'Playing is fine, but play it safe'". Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Dree Elle *Yukkers *Queen Marlena (mentioned) *King Randor *Trollan Guard *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Clawful (first Filmation appearance) *Skeletor (mentioned) *Trap Jaw Technology *Hover Robots Locations *Eternia **Castle Grayskull **City of Colmay **Eternos - Royal Palace **Evergreen Forest **Mystic Mountains (mentioned) *Trolla Vehicles *Attak Trak *Basher *Sky-Sled Artifacts *Horn of Evil Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer and Yukkers * Linda Gary as Teela, Dree Elle and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Trap Jaw, Clawful, Attak Trak, Trollan and peasant * Erika Scheimer (uncredited) as Dree Elle's singing voice Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 24, 1983. Final script revision was done June 1, 1983. The character models were finalized on July 25, 1983. *In the first draft of this story, the Horn of Evil was called the Horn of Horror and Beast Man was featured instead of Trap Jaw. Continuity *They Cyclops will be seen again as one of the prisoners of Beast Island in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Prisoners of Beast Island. *The sequence of Orko pacing back and forth across the floor is seen again in The Problem with Power. *The close-up of He-Man throwing the Basher would be re-purposed and used again in A Bird in the Hand, The Bitter Rose and The Gambler. *A character model created for this story will be used as a human disguise for Kobra Khan in The Magic Falls. *The character model for the rock turned evil by the Horn of Evil will be reused as Togar in the episode Quest for the Sword. Errors *Each time the exterior of Castle Grayskull is shown, the drawbridge is open when it should clearly be shut. At one point, Clawful even orders Trap Jaw to use the Horn of Evil to open the drawbridge. *In the final scene in the throne room, Man-At-Arms can be heard laughing even though he was not present. Gallery Return of Dree 01.png Return of Dree 02.png Return of Dree 03.png Return of Dree 04.gif Return of Dree 05.png Return of Dree 06.png Return of Dree 07.gif Return of Dree 08.png Return of Dree 09.gif Return of Dree 10.png Return of Dree 11.png Return of Dree 12.png Return of Dree 13.png Return of Dree 14.png Return of Dree 15png.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #053 - "Dree Elle's Return" *Happy Birthday He-Man #5 - Shocked villains! *Twice in one day... *Clawful in pain! *Clawful runs! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes